La photo de Miss Natural
by AveSei
Summary: KT trouve le point faible de NK et en profite un peut. Spoiler sur les chapitre Cancer Cell II, mais vraiment minime, je jure.


**Titre :** La photo de Miss Natural

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Je vais tellement pas m'arrêter avec ces cellules je les aime trop. Alors voilà, pour ceux qui sont tombé en plus dans le couple NKT, voici deux crétins tête de pioche et un Dendritic Cell tout content entre les deux.

Spoiler sur le manga ou Dendritic Cell balance les photos de tout le monde et celle de NK et celle ou elle pose avec Macrophage dans un robe de même goût. De même dans ces chapitres, Dendritic adopte un bonne bactérie.

* * *

 **La photo de Miss Natural**

Killer T était à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour renverser la situation.

Il en avait assez de cette péteuse de NK, son éternel rival depuis qu'ils avaient combattus la cellule cancéreuse ensemble. Comme de par hasard il semblait qu'ils se croisaient plus ces derniers temps ! En dirait l'autre neutrophile avec sa globule rouge limite, mais ça n'avait rien à voir il la détestait cette fille.

C'était donc dans cet état qu'il avait fait presque irruption dans le bureau d'un toujours posé Dendritic Cell.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Oh pourquoi ? Dit ce dernier, toujours avec son sourire malicieux »

Un rictus nerveux affecta le visage de KT, qui tenta de rester calme malgré. C'est vrais qu'il descendait a CE stade… mais combien de fois ces photos à lui, caché et sûrement en copie illimité aviaent été utilisé sur d'autre cellules hein ?

Oh il n'osait pas y penser. Dans tout les cas, il voulait l'avoir, et il l'aurait.

« J'ai besoin de preuve sur...NK cell.

_ Est-ce que c'est en vue de t'activer ? N'es-tu pas un peut jeune pour ça ? Tu n'es plus un Naive. Répondit calmement Dendritic Cell qui en réalité s'amusait sûrement de la situation

_ J'en ai besoin pour m'activer ouais, on peut dire ça.

_ Vos disputes sont contre-productive à l'ensemble de ce corps vous savez. Ca n'est d'aucune aide à personne donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, désolé ! »

Il but une autre gorgé face à un KT qui tentait de garder la face, mais se retrouvait en réalité face au mur. Quel autre option il avait pour la mettre au pied du mur ?

Mais soudainement son instinct le fit se retourner.

« Une bactérie ?! OU ?!

_ Calme, arrête d'aboyer, c'est mon assistant. »

Un petite être rouge se tenait derrière Dendritic, tout apeuré. En dirait presque un Naive comme ça… peuh.

« Une bonne bactérie hein ? »

Il la toisa du regard, le petit être se cachant.

« Arrête de l'intimider… oh tiens j'ai une idée. Si tu était plus doux pour une fois ?

_ Quoi ? Répondit la cellule, confuse »

Il prit son petit compagnon et le rassura tout doucement, avant de le mettre face à KT toujours sur son bureau. Pauvre petite chose était effrayé, sous le regard confus de la cellule qui pouvait la tuer en un coup.

« Sois gentil avec mon nouvel ami et tu aura ce que tu cherche ! »

Dendritic Cell tenait sa caméra, c'était à prévoir.

« Tu veux me… tu veux litérallement que je fasse ça pour toi ?

_ Tu l'a mit tout triste ! Donc tu vas le consoler, le câliner, l'embrasser-

_ EMBRASSER ?!

_ Le cajoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et soit de nouveau de bonne humeur comme avant que tu arrive. »

Il regarda de nouveau la petite bactérie toute frêle qui se serait enfuis si ce n'était pas pour son autre ami qui regardait KT avec une caméra.

Pour préserver le peut de dignité que KT a, on a décidé de passé la scène mais tout est dit que ce fut une journée très fructueuse pour Dendritic Cell qui lui donna ce qu'il désirait et sa petite amie la bactérie alla faire une sieste toute heureuse d'avoir été blottis dans les muscles de la cellule d'habitude grognon.

KT garda l'enveloppe sous son bras, en se rappelant que ce moment de pure humiliation était pour le bien de sa victoire avenir. Il se mit dans un coin, pour y voir la fameuse photo.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la sortit avec tout le soin don sa force brute était capable et…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que ces collègues le regardaient sans comprendre pourquoi il ne patrouillait… plus. Lui. Leur chef.

Il était juste assis à l'une des fontaines. Il ne bougeait pas. Tel une statue. Les plaquettes jouaient autour de lui, comme s'il n'était même pas en vie.

«Est-ce que le boss… vas bien ? »

Que KT aille bien ou non… c'était difficile à dire.

Il s'attendait à voir NK sous une lumière humilante bien sûr. Genre dégomer la machine à glucose pour y voler du sucre ? Ou dans ces premiers jours, complètement nulle ?

Oh, il l'avait dans ces premiers jours… dans un uniforme de Macrophage.

C'était la vision qui c'était engrainé dans son esprit depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

L'opinion partagé par toutes les cellules étaient que les Macrophage étaient pour ainsi dire des idols, gracieuses et dangereuse à la fois, douce et si ravissante. On adorait alors les vêtements qui allaient avec, faisant ressortir leur douceur.

NK...douceur ? NK… gracieuse ? NK… _RAVISSANTE_ ?!

En raison de l'image, son esprit avait en quelques sorte partis en sucette et ne répondait plus. Juste résidait la photo.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de la personne sur la photo se fasse entendre :

« Tu fais quoi crétin ? »

Ledit crétin leva les yeux, et le peut de conscience qui le resta fut écrasé par la transposition de la personne sur la photo et la vraie personne se tenant en face de lui.

C'était impressionnant de voir KT juste… violemment saigner du nez et s'évanouir, cela interrompit même les Plaquettes dans leur petit jeu.

« ...sérieux c'est quoi ce b- »

Elle s'arrêta quand LA photo se présenta à elle, retombant doucement sur le sol, et inutile de dire que le mouvement le plus rapide au monde la réduisit en cendre. Plaquettes impressionné.

Personne n'avait rien vue, personne ne savait rien, a part…

Elle le traina dans un coin ou personne ne semblait passer, et en profita pour dégommer quelque pauvre bactérie qui tentaient leur pathétique intrusion dans le corps.

Elle attendit avec patience qu'il se réveille.

KT fut étonné d'être toujours en vie et étonné de voir une NK se tenant au dessus de lui.

Elle était… décontenancé.

Génial. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Ce visage, cette faiblesse, c'était l'ouverture dont il avait besoin !

KT se contenta d'essuyer le sang en dessous de son nez, et rien ne se dit pendant un moment, juste NK évitant le regard de KT.

« T'en parle à personne ou je te tue. »

Il se releva, elle savait qu'elle était vulnérable et qu'il allait en profiter mais…

Tout ce qu'il fit c'est tapoter sa tête.

Comme ça.

Putain le connard.

« Ouais, j'en parlerais à personne. »

Elle était à un cheveux de le renvoyer dans l'état inconscient ou il était, il se retourna sur elle avec un sourire. Oh elle aimait pas le voir sourire comme ça, mais elle devait admettre que plus énervé elle semblait plus elle était en train de perdre.

« A une condition cela dit .

_ ...quoi ?! »

NK se retrouva… dans un groupe de Killer T.

Elle était là, avec son petit gobelet de thé, entouré par ses titans qui riaient fort. Pourquoi.

« Non vraiment pourquoi ?

_ Parce que personne t'a jamais vue avant a part moi, p'tite idiote.

_ Et alors ? Je bosse en solo, pourquoi je dois être entouré de- »

Sans prévenir une cellule de bonne humeur lui prit la main et la serra fortement :

« Hé, bon boulot avec la cellule cancéreuse !

_ Ouais, il a raison ! En rajouta un autre

_ Honnêtement le chef aurait était perdus sans t- »

Pas le temps de finir la phrase KT, lui fout un pain.

« Bref, tout ça pour que tu vois mon escouade avant de penser que tu peux t'occuper d'une cellule cancéreuse si avancé toute seule. C'était débile, Miss Natural. »

Il s'attendait à une réponse, mais elle regardait juste dans la direction opposé en murmurant « crétin » et but de son thé.

Il sourit encore.

La pause café se termina vite et NK tenta de se casser sans se faire remarquer, malgré le fait que les cellule Killer T la remarquaient et lui disaient au revoir et la conseiller de les revoir au cas ou.

Leur chef la rattrapa vite fait.

« Hé, tu t'en vas pas juste comme ça.

_ Oh quoi d'autre ? J'ai remplis tes conditions, j'en ai assez de vous autre, je retourne patrouiller moi. »

Ouais, quand il y pensait il avait pas de vraie raison de la retenir.

Ce qui… se solda par un combat de regard. Mais il était étrangement fier dans ce dernier.

Il s'en foutait de perdre, il a déjà eut ce qu'il voulait voir plus. Mais il était temps de l'achever.

Il se baissa sur elle, la surprenant et la faisant reculer juste pour...l'embrasser sur le front.

NK se figea sur le sol, KT ricanant et faisant volte face.

« Allez, a plus tard Miss Natural. »

…

« Connard ! »

NK partit en furie et rouge a en faire envier un globule rouge, c'était promis la prochaine fois qu'il se croise il le tue.

Jamais ses collègues avaient vue KT aussi confident.

Et dans des moments de pause, cela arrivait, juste pour un petit moment, qu'il repense à cette photo à jamais perdus et se disait que ouais il avait bien fait de l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'échappe encore la bougre.


End file.
